The fiber filter screen is an indispensable accessory for an aluminum alloy hub low-pressure casting machine. At present, the fiber filter screen is customized by using an artificial reel. The artificial customized fiber filter screen is large in dimension difference, low in production efficiency and high in labor intensity.